


Sleepy

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: I'm Dying Up Here (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You try not to fall asleep as Clay goes down on you
Relationships: Clay Appuzzo/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 1





	Sleepy

You really tried not to. Truly! Normally you enjoyed when Clay used his mouth on your clit. But tonight you were trying not to fall asleep. Instead of turning you on, Clay’s going down on you was lulling you to sleep.

But you could only resist so much. Right when you’d normally be practically screaming in enjoyment, calling Clay’s name, your eyes closed and you were asleep. Suddenly you were awake again when Clay tapped your shoulder.

“Babe, did you really just fall asleep while I was going down on you?”

Heat flamed your face. “I’m sorry, Clay. But for some reason I just couldn’t stay awake tonight.”

Clay chuckled. “It’s okay, babe. At least now we know a way to get you to sleep if you ever have insomnia!”

“Aw, Clay!” You groaned. “Just please don’t put this in one of your joke sets, okay?”

“Fine,” Clay said as he kissed you. “But only because I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
